


Stitch you back together

by whosbuckaroo



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosbuckaroo/pseuds/whosbuckaroo
Summary: Bucky has hidden feelings for a pre-serum Steve who keeps getting himself beat up.





	Stitch you back together

 

The cashier gifted me a cheeky smile as she handed me the brown paper bag. I had always received a better paycheck than Steve so I figured it was only fair to get those extra cartons of milk with pennies from my own pockets. He kept saying I didn't have to, but how could I not, when I spent most of my nights sleeping over anyways, half of my things kept with his.

Steve's lonely apartment was becoming less and less depressing the more I helped him with it. And ever since my house had become too crowded to sustand, moving in with him to start getting on my own two feet had seemed like the best idea. Mom worried about Steve after all, seeing how sad his walk had become after the funeral, so she had even encouraged me to leave.

But it was better now. My company made him shine brighter, which was turning him back into his old self. Hopefully not too much like himself, or he'd be looking for trouble any second now.

"I heard he's in." The distant voice of young men barely reached my ears.

"I heard they asked him to enlist." Another one echoed, followed by a mocking puff.

"No way, he's a moron."

The second I turned back to find a group of men around my age leaning into each other, the chatting stopped dryly. They seemed familiar, probably good ol' neighborhood punks or perhaps boys from the old school Steve and I went to. I was never one to comeback at people talking dirt, even when that dirt was directed towards me and said speculations referred to my enlistment to the Army. Never had I cared enough to act on it, get myself punched in the face like Steve would.

I walked down the familiar street, a short path towards the apartment, almost too short for anything extraordinary to appear or happen. As to be expected, I was wrong and wrong again; for way too close to the house, a young boy I recognised as Nathaniel, an old classmate with no particular bond to me whatsoever, ran up to me in a frenzy.

"Rogers’ getting beat up in the alley!" The freckled boy exclaimed, just as worried as he sounded excited.

I dropped the bag on the floor in a heartbeat and ran behind Nathaniel. I’d heard people laugh at his imprudence and taste for getting sucker punched before, but never with a voice that sounded like a circus announcement. _People were watching_. No way was Steve’s misery going to become the town’s entertainment. The rage wavering over me was quickly turned into concern the instant I reached the spectacle.

Four figures were being stared at by a small audience, one easy to make my way across, four figures deep into in the alleyway. My eyes were drawn to the blonde mess on the floor, helping himself up with frail arms while one, two, three standing men looked down with sickening grins. The young man closest to Steve threw a hard kick into his side, causing him to fall back down and squirm in response, besides earning a loud response from his public.

“Stop.” I demanded him, loud enough to be heard as I approached the three bullies.

Yet another, less powerful kick was sent to the blonde’s back, for him to turn face down. This time, I stood tall in front of Steve. My body did as it could to stop the guy's attacks and let everybody know I didn't mean to counterattack, but only work as a shield for the fallen boy.

"Stop, that's enough!" I stated firmly, his fist running in my direction before I caught him painfully with my palm and dropped it to the side. "Leave him alone."

However all I earned was a deep stareoff with the young man in front of me, no specific intention plastered on our looks, except for suspense and defiance.

"Protecting your _girlfriend_ , Barnes?" He mocked me, a dirty smirk on his lips when he got people around him to laugh.

I didn't give in. "Maybe I just don't like an unfair fight." I spat, eyeing the three men who had taken on a single skinny Steve.

That being said, I turned around to pick Steve up from the floor and help him keep his his balance with one arm around my neck. I wouldn't fight. I just needed to takr him home and help him heal. Once again I heard the echo of idiotic boys howling insults and jokes, but I couldn't mind at the moment. Steve was limping by my side, injured and silent.

Walking up the stairs was harder than I had expected but he managed to reach our door before I had to hold him in my arms bridal style. I think mainly because he knew I would've, had I seen him struggling with each step. Once locked in, I took a second to take a look at the damage.

"I'm fine." Stevie said before I could even visualise his swollen eye, darkening by the second.

Forcefully, he turned away and began walking in opposite direction, only to stop and fringe while holding his ribs, doing his best not to bend over in pain.

"Steve." My voice came out more demanding than worried, while I grabbed ahold of his wrist to try and stop him. "Let me see."

However the noise he produced after me barely closing my fingers around his small limb was enough for me to understand the severity of it. He faced me with what appeared to be half his face numb, like fifty percent of his features were shut down by pain and the other half was doing its best not to visibly show what pain.

"Jesus, Stevie." I breathed out, taking in the sight. "Why would you do this to yourself?"

“They had it coming.” He mumbled.

I shook my head before reaching his chin in order to gently lift his face and get a better look. His left eye was swollen, lip parted, nose bleeding, cheekbone a light shade of purple.

“Come on, I’ll get you fixed up.” I made him follow me to the bathroom, which he did without protesting. “Three guys, Steve. You tried to take three guys, each one twice as big.” The words just came out as apprehending as we entered the compartment.

The walls needed fixing as well, the ceiling had brown drop marks and the corners probably needed cleaning, which meant I would eventually fix everything myself, for Steve was doing absolutely nothing for his own apartment. It was also mine, now, so I had to help him in any way that I could.

“Let me see your hands.” I said softly as I ran cold water on the sink.

He complied. His knuckles were a deep red and leaking, as to be expected, and the front of his wrists were bruised and scratched from landing on the concrete floor. I took one of them with extreme care to drag it under the running water. His first response was to flinch in pain.

“You okay?” I eyed him, earning nothing but a simple nod which didn’t even face me. “Talk to me, pal. What were you thinking?”

“I don’t need you to help me.”

Somehow that sentence answered a question I hadn’t asked. Nevertheless, my eyes were too busy taking care of his torn skin to check his facial expression.

“You kind of do.” I chuckled lightly. “You took a _big_ hit.”

Steve ignored me and continued on his own, placing the other wrist under the faucet, leaving room for me to face him. With his free and recently cleaned hand, he held his stomach beneath his shirt, which, I noticed, was directly linked to the badly-concealed grimace on his features.

“Let me.” I insisted, then helped him out of his jacket.

Lifting his shirt up wasn’t easy, not just because I had to do my best not touch his injuries, but also because my heart raced when his didn’t. Taking his shirt off felt like something I would have wanted to do in a different scenario. Something I would be doing to a pretty dame whenever I felt like pouring my heart out to Steve but my brain knew better than ruining a lifelong friendship.

I was perfectly fine by just helping him get through his mother’s death, get back on his feet, fix his wounds… I just had to stop myself from thinking I was taking advantage of the situation.

“It doesn’t hurt that bad.” He attempted to ease me once I saw the bruise, since he probably already knew how ugly it was. “They barely got me.”

Kneeling down on the floor, I had to physically restrain myself from rolling my eyes at him. They had gotten him. I had seen them get him with my very own eyes, his thin body being kicked to the ground over and over again. The bruise on the side of his torso looked painful. Effort was made, for sure, when I had to get up from the floor, slowly, my eyes needing to face his face or his naked stomach.

“I’ll get you some ice for that. But first…” I bowed down to find the emergency kit from the counter under the sink. “I have to take care of your face.”

The words came out wrong, however Stevie didn’t seem to mind. The tough part now was getting him to sit on top of the sink without hurting him, forcing me to lift him by his armpits like a child. He hated it. And I didn’t like to make him feel like a child. I started by putting some rubbing alcohol on his open eyebrow bone, to which he made a face of pure agony. The only thing I could come up with was placing my hand on his thighs to calm him down.

“You really don’t have to _always_ look after me.” He pushed the same thought onto me one more time.

Yet his face said something else. It was broken. It broke my heart seeing him like that, swollen and defeated, mostly because all I was able to do was clean off the blood. I wished I could steal his pain, feel his injuries for him so he wouldn’t have to worry about anything else. Even if it were possible, he would never allow me.

“That’s what I’m here for.” I faked a smile while removing the last drops of blood from his upper lip.  “Who’s gonna patch you up when you get in trouble again?”

Suddenly, his fingers touched my hand to set it aside from his face. I contained a frown and complied, throwing the dirty cotton ball in the garbage can.

“You know what I mean.” He said more serious this time, facing me directly since sitting on the sink made him even a few inches taller than me. “I don’t need you cleaning up after me all the time. I can take care of myself.”

I understood he meant more than the wounds. He was referring to everything I had been doing for him after the funeral, how I had been picking him up from the ground constantly and fixing the apartment without him knowing because I didn’t want him to do any work.

But what Steve didn’t know was that I had been picking myself up from the ground as well. I had been getting myself drunk when I couldn’t stop thinking of his sad frown, and waking up god knows where after I looked at him and felt like kissing him against our wall, never having the courage to do so and therefore finding comfort in a stranger. He didn’t know I was miserable, just like him, and taking care of him…

Made it all better.

“Stevie… That’s what I’m here for.” I repeated in a low voice, restraining my own head from dangerously approaching his; the only thing I allowed myself to do was pick his chin in a sign of support. “I’m here to lift you up if you need it. Whatever that means. And if you get broken again, I’ll always stitch you back together.”

He stared back deep into my eyes with that fantasy colored-blue orbs he owned. I never understood why he couldn’t get a date. Stevie was my world… he was everything I had ever wanted and now…

Now he was so still, peacefully looking at me with a penetrating gaze I didn’t know how to respond to, making me numb, as if I didn’t even know how to act properly. He had me, locked eyes or not. And without even giving it a second thought, I gave in.

“Buck…”

I locked our lips softly, careful not to hurt his injuries, merely pressing them together until he replied. That was when I realized I wasn’t dreaming, I was in fact, kissing Stevie and what shocked me the most was that I hadn’t noticed until he kissed me back. He was unsure, as was I, but I managed to keep rhythm before pressing my body against the counter, his legs dangling on each side of my body.

Then I grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss. The whole energy in the small bathroom felt like a hallucination. Stevie was breathing into the kiss and I was caressing his scalp and the back of his neck and then I was holding his small body against mine with my free hand. And he was so calm, yet giving himself to me at the same time I couldn’t contain myself anymore, just wanting to kiss Steve forever and in different places.

Eventually the spell was broken apart by him separating himself from me. “Bucky.” He simply said.

I searched his eyes, desperate for a reaction. He didn’t give me one. Both our breathing was fastened and I could bet my eyes were big and needy, but his were closest to confused.

I shook my head in fear. “I’m sorry… I-“

“Just give me a minute.” He practically begged.

The only thing I was able to do was nod almost hysterically, looking around the bathroom for a revelation, before walking away in opposite direction.

-

All the wrong reasons had made me sleep in my mom’s house the past five days. I was just unable to see Steve after what had happened. I left him a note late that night saying I had tons of work to do, made up an excuse to avoid him. It was pointless, though, for Steve Rogers was one of the smartest people I knew and therefore absolutely knew what was going on.

I’d decided I needed to face him. If he had merely given into the kiss because he was curious or confused, then I had ruined more than a decade of history. On the other hand, if he had realized something… I had a chance. My heart was in a fist when I reached the end of the stairs to his apartment.

I knocked a few times but no one replied, which only made my anxiety skyrocket because I was already sweating and eager. Nothing could stop me at this point, so I knocked over the rock under which Steve kept the spare key and unlocked myself in. Nothing. I sat on the couch to calm my nerves down for a minute until a voice woke me up from my trance.

“Bucky?”

My legs were faster than my brain at the sound of his voice. He was standing under the doorframe, his hands on his pockets and no visible injury on anything but his black eye.

“I’m sorry, I…”

Suddenly, I took notice of the fact that I didn’t have the slightest clue on what to say, how to even begin explaining. Why was I there? He ignored my silence and shut the door behind him, entering the apartment we had been sharing until I decided to screw everything up. He took his jacket off with ease, meaning he was no longer in pain. I couldn’t help but feel guilty for not helping him heal like I always did.

“You look better.” I blurted out.

The slightest smile escaped his lips and made his eyes shine. “I told you I could take care of myself.”

I merely bit the inside of my cheek, awkwardly standing there, without any actual reason to stay.

“Still, you shouldn’t have left.” He added to his original statement.

He was giving me more than mixed signals as his words never matched his expressions. But I couldn’t wait any longer, having him so close, as close as we’d ever been. We had slept in the same bed, played with each other’s hair, seen each other cry, and yet never had I felt closer to him than now, uncertain as to what would happen next but seeing the possibility of kissing him again in the air.

So I walked up to him with my heart pouring out of my chest and stopped right in front of his body. Nothing could force me to detach my sight from his, staring up at me like he wanted to say something but not actually saying it. More so, he appeared to be asking for me to speak, although I had proven to be absolutely out of words.

“Stevie, if I…” I tried to sound coherent. “If you don’t- I mean, if…”

As I struggled to build a single sentence, I lost my train of thought drowning in him and his stupid smirk. He was smirking up at me, smiling like he wanted me to struggle, and was now letting me know I could stop choking on my own words. I did, I stopped trying and instead brought my face closer to his.

“I didn’t know you… felt that.” He said in almost a whisper.

This time, it was him who reached up to me, taking his delicate fingers to my face, in a painfully slow pace. Once his hands were holding my face, I dragged my own to place them on top. His knuckles weren’t torn open anymore. I lowered my head to meet his level.

Steve clashed our lips together in a way that someone tries something new without knowing if they’ll like it or not, excited and scared. I kissed him back with much more eagerness I intended, my hands travelling down to his lower back and bringing him closer to me. He liked it. He opened his mouth to ask for more.

This wasn’t a battle of tongues looking for dominance, this was Steve giving in to my pace and rhythm for he knew I had been wanting this an excessive amount of time. All of a sudden, my longing grew stronger, holding him tighter than I had ever held anyone before, his fingers toying with my hair while I practically let him know I had bigger intentions down my pants.

He didn’t flinch. He played along with me kissing his mouth, caressing his back and his face, lowering my hands to take the hems of his shirt out of his pants and touching his bare skin.

“Are you-“ I swallowed hard once our mouths detached themselves, more panting than speaking. “Are you sure? I mean, I…”

“It’s okay, Buck.” He placed his tiny hand on my cheek, and only then was I able to see how red and flustered he truly was. “I want this.”

And so, without giving it any second thought, I bend to lift his legs and wrap them around my hip to continue kissing him. Our bodies crashed against a wall and I pushed his back on it, taking the time to kiss more than just his mouth. My wet lips trailed down to his jawline, then to his neck, leaving sloppy marks on his soft skin. I couldn’t possibly look at him then, but I knew he was shutting his eyes at the feeling.

“Buck…” he breathed out, throwing his head back where it hit the concrete.

Knowing Steve, he wasn’t begging me to take him right there and then. Of course not, he was worried that someone might look through the window. We both knew better.

“Bedroom, right.” I let out in between kisses.

I carried him to the small room he had owned since he was a little boy, filled with drawings on the walls and clothing on the floor. He hadn’t bothered to clean as much as he used to since it happened. I gently placed him down on the bed, me falling with him so that his legs could go on each side of mine.

Grabbing the right side of his jaw with the hand I wasn’t using to keep my balance on top of him, I kissed his neck a little more and earned me the sound of Steve’s breath hitching, only to then run my hands up his stomach. He was nervous, I could sense it when I helped him get out of his shirt, then backed away to get rid of mine. He was resting on his elbows when I bowed down to kiss his lower abdomen, causing him to let out a big puff of air he had been holding and retract his muscles. He was hard. I had never seen Steve hard, and anything I was doing to him was definitely making him harder.

“I have to ask again…” I insisted.

He was more than inexperienced; never touched by a woman, let alone by a man, not to mention his very best friend, so I needed him to be certain of his decision making. Needless to finish my own sentence, he nodded eagerly. A smile creeped its way into my face.

“Come on, Stevie.” I kissed his stomach some more, this time leaving love bites that made his chest go up and down. “Say it.”

Looking up to find one of the most precious sights I’d ever hope to find, I saw his blonde head throw back with a groan. “I want you.” He sighed out.

Hearing those words was all I had wanted for the past year. After helping him get rid of the last pieces of clothing he had and kicking my own shoes and jeans off, I practically jumped in bed with him and began devouring his lips, our hard-ons pressing against each other through thin fabric. The more I caressed his exposed skin, shoulders and arms and chest and neck and stomach and back, the less inhibited he was about the sounds he was producing.

I didn’t make him beg for it, simply kissing every inch of him from his collarbone to the edge of his briefs, the ones I dragged down to free his boner. I could sense him shivering from excitement before I held it in my hand gently and started pumping. I barely even gave him time to enjoy and I was already kissing the top.

He was panting, laying back on his childhood bed and hands uneasy, unsure of where to place them or what to do with them in such a dream of a moment. Every little movement my tongue danced around his member, every inch my lips shut tighter, Steve experienced for the first time in his life. With me.

“Oh g-god…” he choked out in between hectic breathing that for a second sounded way too similar to an asthma attack.

I let go of him with a bopping sound, not detaching my hand from his thigh. “You okay?” the proud smirk escaped me as I contemplated the mess he was, the mess I was turning him into.

All of a sudden, and without even opening his eyes, one frail hand wrapped its fingers in between my locks of hair, not pulling at it but begging for my head to go down again.

“Please,” he let out in a whimper. “please don’t stop.”

I found myself grinning devilishly before taking in his full length in my mouth all at once, my fingers digging into the skin next to his bum. The sound of his precious moans and the feeling of his body almost trembling beneath my touch could have been enough to send me over the edge, him desperately tugging at my hair with both hands, holding onto it for dear life.

However, I didn’t want him to come undone right there and so quickly. If he had had any sort of pleasure before, then he definitely didn’t want that either. I only stopped blowing him to crawl up towards him, all the while Steve couldn’t even stare at me, lips parted and eyes shut lazily as he caught his breath. Once again I found him melting under my neck kisses.

“Hey, handsome?” I asked in a moan, the taste of his sweat lingering in my tongue.

The boy swallowed hard and, his eyelids still down, planted a few wet kisses on my jawline. “yeah?”

My breath hitched because of how sweet he managed to turn lust. There he was, so hot he might as well have had a fever and desperate as hell, yet kissing me so delicately, so needy and so soft at the same time. I grabbed a hold of his head and helped us both up so that I could sit on the mattress. Only then did his crystal blue irises direct themselves to mine.

“You mind?”

He understood my question immediately and shook his head minimally, then reaching to my collarbone to attend it. He was eager and nervous and excited and steamy as hell, kissing every inch of me so that he made sure not to miss any spots. Eventually, he stood up, leaving me to myself, in a pair of briefs that were the only item of clothing remaining on that bed. He seemed confused, planning.

I smiled. He really was a gift from the Lord himself. I removed my own underwear and sat on the edge of the bed, in order to take some of the pressure off of his task. I could see that he was about to kneel in front of me, so I grabbed his hand before he could even think about bending his legs, making him bend his back downwards instead, to kiss me on the lips, a determined yet messy kiss to warm him up.

It didn’t take Steve long, though, to go back to his initial idea of kneeling and grazing his gentle fingertips in a caress up my thighs. He made me shiver. With his spare hand, he then held my cock without much pressure and kissed the bottom of my shaft, provoking a little noise of satisfaction that I contained in my throat. Following instinct and paying attention, Steve’s moist lips wrapped around my tip and bobbed down an inch and went back up, his tongue licking in the process.

“Is that okay?” he questioned me, ever so sheepishly.

“Yeah.” I sighed out.

He repeated his action, the adrenaline in my stomach growing bigger with each movement down, forcing me to hold my weight on my hands as my eyes couldn’t remain closed nor my mouth shut. The sole idea of Steve doing that to me was dreamy and overwhelming enough, but looking at him while he did it was far too tempting for me to just throw my head back and relax. No, I made an effort to keep my eyes on him.

When his eyes met mine, cheeks swollen in and a red tint of flush across his face, my heart stopped for a few seconds, leaving only the feeling from my stomach down. Even my hand appeared to have a life of its own, allowing it to graze his jaw and rub his chin up gently with my thumb. Whenever he’d feel a bit empowered and sucked in harder or bobbed down deeper, I would involuntarily squirm and moan without any sort of shame nor caution. He was an actual angel, one brought down from the heavens for being so mesmerizing to look at when doing such a dirty thing. My heart rate could have killed me from the amount of sensations at the same time, all from him doing something I never thought he’d do and doing it in such a manner. It was just… Stevie, blowing my brains out.

“Jesus Christ, Stevie.”

Just as I was starting to get a little too excited, Steve found his drive and let go in order to sit on my thighs and kiss me passionately, determined.

He was panting when he spoke directly to my ear. “Take me. I’m all yours.”

The hot breath and tempting idea caused my member to twitch and a groan to escape me. I held his legs and flipped us both so that Steve was lying on his back and I was on top of him, opening his legs wide so that I could have some sort of access. He wasn’t nervous, but I was. I didn’t want to hurt him. His begging eyes prevented me from doubting the following action, where I smashed our lips to distract him from my fingers lowering down to his entrance.

Instead of jolting, Steve let out a relaxed sound, one of release, when my index finger began working him open. He had been wanting –needing- this. He kept leaving little moans of pleasure into my mouth, eventually gasping out my name and caressing the back of my head as if needing to grab something out of desperation.

“I want you.” His voice cracked in between our kisses, repeating the sentence that had gotten us here in the first place. “I want you, I want you…”

Therefore, and without further due, I complied with his request, lifting his bum a bit so that I could enter him carefully. Not detaching our mouths during the process, but merely surrendering to the pound of heat our bodies transferred to one another. Once I got in deep enough, I forced a gap between our faces to check on him; the picture I found was Steve’s face completely giving in to pleasure.

I held his cheek with my palm before retracting myself and pounding back into him. The moan of approval he sent allowed me to do it again, and again, until I was a moaning mess and he was digging his fingernails on the back of my head, head thrown back in ecstasy. In the sprint of the moment, I somehow managed to get an intrusive thought to cloud my vision for a second: I finally had him. I didn’t need to hide my feelings anymore, I didn’t have to go out and get drunk or find a lady when I craved Steve’s touch… I could just go back home and do this.

And how did I want to do this for the rest of eternity. It was probably wrong, we’d be told by anyone that our fate was a terrible destination to the gates of hell, but if I could keep doing this for the rest of our lives and the rest of our afterlives, then I’d take a few flames anytime. Especially when I could watch him sweat and bite his lips and curse like I’d never heard him curse before and hold onto me as if his life depended on it.

“I’m… Fuck, I’m-“ His trembling lips couldn’t find the words to express the feeling on his entire body concentrating on his lower abdomen. “Buck… Buck, go faster.”

Once again the mere sound of his smart little mouth asking for those kinds of things drove me over the edge, and I complied once again because all I wanted was to make him happy and make him come and come inside of him. I slammed into him deeper and picked up my pace, earning a loud moan that contained a filthy word from leaving his tongue. Instead, he reached up for anything he could grab, finding a pillow and raising his chin so he could bite into it.

“Stevie.” I groaned as I dug my head into the crook of his neck, by consequence putting more pressure into our postures and reaching an angle inside of him that got us both flexing our stomachs. “Steve, I’m gonna cum.”

He didn’t react. He didn’t respond. He didn’t say he was just as close, if not closer, but only moaned through gritted teeth into the pillow and started trembling under me. The second I felt warm liquid on my abdomen, accompanied by a loud sound of satisfaction and de-pressure next to my ear, my sight went cloudy and I exploded inside of him, collapsing on his thin chest with exhaustion.

After a few seconds of catching our breaths, I laid on my back next to him, breathless, more because of disbelief from what had just happened than out of tiredness. I used the messy sheets to give our abdomens a quick clean-up before tossing it aside, shifting to hug Steve in the process.

“I wasn’t expecting that.” He said, breath still a little hectic.

I chuckled and kissed the top of his head, making him accommodate his naked body in my arms. “Trust me, I thought it’d never happen.” I sighed as I rested my chin on top of his head. “I’ve been… sort of, completely mad about you. And I couldn’t shake it off, but now I definitely can’t. And I can’t just pretend this didn’t happen because I’ll be thinking of you… probably ‘till the day I die. So if we could make this work…”

“We can make this work.” He interrupted me, staring up with a determined frown. “We can. We’re us. We can make it work.”


End file.
